A Spell Gone Wrong
by blacktears
Summary: Neville accedently turns Hermione into a....


Disclaimer:HP belongs to JK Rowling. Pikachu belongs to goddess knows who. I'm not making $, don't sue.   
Note: I'm not putting an note on this one! Wait, thats a note!!!! But, I want to...but.....ARGH!!!!!   
  
  
  


### A Spell Gone Wrong

  
  
"I can't do it!" Neville whined, a pouty look starting to form on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. In one hand, he clutched his wand in a death grip. "There is no way that I'm going to get it right-I'm gonna fail!"   
  
Hermione sighed, her patience rapidly running out with her clumsy, forgetful friend. "You aren't going to fail," she said in the humoring tone of a mother. "Just try the spell again,"   
  
Neville sulkily uncrossed his arms and brought his wand to bear. "Are you sure?" He said, glancing at the muggle stuffed cat that sat on the table-the spell was to make the cat real, and he had to perfect it by the next day's transformation final. "What if I just turn it that disgusting shade of pink again? Or it it falls off the desk and explodes when it hits the floor? Or it-"   
  
Hermione sighed again, crossing her own arms. "Just try the spell Neville." Sometimes working with Neville was like trying to work with a toddler......   
  
Still wearing his expression of uncertainty, Neville pointed at the bear and mumbled the appropriate words. Nothing happened-no flash of light, like there was supposed to be; no smoke-the bear didn't even turn that disgusting shade of pink again.   
  
Hermione walked forward in front of the bear, picked it up and examined it. Then she turned back to Neville, ready to give him a lecture on his spirit and how softly he'd said the words. She didn't get a chance, because at the moment, Neville's wand decided to belatedly perform the spell.   
  
There was a flash of light, and a lot of smoke that stung Neville's eye and made Hermione cough. Neville found himself flat on the floor as the smoke cleared. Frantically, the wizard shoved himself to his feet and looked around for his friend. He found....   
  
"Pekachu?"   
  
"Wha...?" Neville asked, backing away slightly. In front of his was a small yellow creature.   
  
The creature jumped in the air and repeated-in a shrill voice-"PIKACHUUUU!"   
  
"Hermione?" Neville asked a little nervously. "Is that you?"   
  
The yellow thing bobbed it's head up and down. "Pika pika." It said firmly.   
  
Neville gasped and threw himself at the little being that was Hermione. Hermione shyed away, but Neville was too fast, and picked up her little body. "Oh my go, Hermione!" he cried frantically, holding her tightly to him. "I can't believe I did that! I'll never do magic again! Come on, lets go find Madam Pomfry! She'll fix you! Or maybe Professor-"   
  
"Pika!!!" Hermione shrilled, squirming in Neville's tight grip, but he payed her no heed. "Pika!" she repeated. Had she been a human at the moment, Neville would have been in big trouble. In fact, he was in trouble anyway.   
  
"Pikachu!!!!!!!" At last, tired of being ignored, Hermione shouted the word, and at the same time let loose an electric shock.   
  
Startled, Neville automatically dropped her and shut up. Satisfied that she'd gotten his attention, Hermione started talking. "Pika pika pika, chu." She said, pacing the ground.   
  
"Huh?" said Neville. Life with out odd little languages was hard and confusing enough for the boy-he didn't need this.   
  
Hermione sighed exaspurated-the sigh at least sounded like her-and walked over to where Neville had dropped his wand. She picked it up and offered it to the boy.   
  
Neville backed away, shaking his head jerkily. "No way," he said in a shaky voice. "I'll just screw it up more...."   
  
Hermione's little eyes narrowed and she practically shoved the wand under Neville's nose. "Pik. a. chu."   
  
Neville was about to refuse once again, but one look at the little Hermione creature, and one memory of being shocked by her, and he swallowed-and accepted the wand. "Okay," he said, shifting the wand his sweaty hand. "Lets try this..." Neville shoved up the black sleeves of his robe, pointed the wand at Hermione, in her little yellow form, and said a few words of transformation.   
  
There was another flash of light, but it was devoid of the smoke, and Neville managed to stay on his feet this time. When his vision cleared, Neville looked anxiously at where Hermione had been. In the yellow thing's place was a....   
  
"Ribbit?"   
  
Neville's hands flew up to cover his mouth. He'd turned Hermione into a frog!!!   
  
"Ribbit...." the frog croaked unhappily, staring straight at the wand.   
  
Neville looked at his wand-at Hermione-and back at the wand. He swallowed again-hard. "Okay...." With a wave of his wand, Neville tried the spell again, putting the accent in a different place this time.   
  
Once again, there was a flash of light-this time accompanied with the sound of a small thunder clap. Neville squeased his eyes shut against the glare, and opened them very cautiously when the lighting had returned to normal.   
  
Hermione was...........   
  
a slug. The slug stared at Neville, and he slowly raised his wand again. This time, Neville shut his eyes even before he tried the spell, so he wasn't sure if there was a flash or not-the thunder didn't come this time, though.   
  
When Neville cautiously pried his eyes open, Hermione....   
  
lay gasping on the ground-human once again. Shakily, Neville dropped his wand and sat odwn beside her. "Hermione," he squeaked. "are you okay?"   
  
Hermione, who was still catching her breath, nodded curtly. She closed her eyes as Neville dropped to the floor beside her. For a few moments, they just lay there-catching their breaths.   
  
Then Hermione pushed herself up onto her elbows, and looked at Neville. She was surprised to find his eyes watery and his mouth an uncertain line, like he was going to break into tears.   
  
"Neville," she exclaimed, drawing the boy's attention to her. "I'm fine! Whats wrong?"   
  
"I'm gonna fail!!!" Neville whined.   
  
  
  
Short and stupid, I know, but hey. I was bored.


End file.
